A New Life Starting for Two?
by AngelThief
Summary: Two teenagers are ready to start something fresh and new in their life and this new thing is going to the DWMA to kick ass and take names. This is series is about two kids name Mizuki and Dante as their daily lives took a hard turn as they're going to America to enroll at Shibusen. Will they be ready for the huge change, Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone Angel here and Welcome to my Soul Eater series A New Life Starting For Two. I Don't own the anime or the manga of Soul Eater the only thing I own is my characters. I hope you guys like it and enjoy the story.**

Mizuki's Decision to DWMA?

Mizuki grew up in a town name Inazawa. Her parents Azusa Naomi and Kazu Naomi, were just regular parents with a secret that made their very own daughter Mizuki wanted to go to the DWMA. Everything was going smooth sailing Azusa, and Kazu was pleased with each other, and Mizuki was they're a bundle of joy. She was about eight years old, and she didn't know about their secret. A few years passed by, and Mizuki is sixteen years and was wondering about something. So one morning, Mizuki walked into the kitchen; her mother was cooking breakfast, and her father was reading the newspaper with his mug of coffee. "Good morning Mom and Dad" She greeted them with a small yawn. "Good Morning, Mizuki," Both of her parents said with a smile on their face. Mizuki walked to the table and sat across from her father. Kazu put down his newspaper and folded it. "Did you slept well?" He asked her as Azusa set the table for breakfast. "I slept alright, but something keeps me up during some nights," Mizuki said, trying to fight another yawn. "What's the matter, sweetie." Azusa chimed in as she turned off the stove and taking the pan and setting it on the table as the three made their plates. "Why do you guys get back so late during the night?" Mizuki asked as she began eating. Both Azusa and Kazu looked at each other and then looked back at their daughter. "If I said something wrong, I'm sorry." Mizuki apologized as she continued eating. "Oh, darling, you have nothing to be sorry about mom and dad are busy working, and if we don't get home until a little after midnight," Kazu explained to her. "Honey, you can eat breakfast in the living room and watch television," Azusa said with a sweet smile on her face. Mizuki looked at her parents and nodded as she took her plate and got up to walk to the living room, setting her plate on the table and turned on the television to cartoons and began eating again. "She going to find out sooner or later Azusa. We have to tell her." Kazu said, looking at his wife a bit worried. " I don't want her to go to that school and get herself killed. That's why we went to the DWMA to protect her as her parents also as Meister and Weapon." Azusa explained as she sat down at the table. "You know that school can teach her on how to be a good meister, and then one day she will find a good weapon there," Kazu said, reaching his hands to his wife's holding them. "We can't keep lying to her. I know you want to protect her from all evil, and so do I." Kazu said, giving out a heavy sigh. "But we can't Procter her for long, and someday she need to protect herself." Azusa finished his sentence with her squeezing his hands. He nodded his head. When they finished their conversation, Mizuki walked in the kitchen singing to herself put her plate in the sink being in her little world. The parents looked at her and smiled. Mizuki turned back to them and a bit startled. "How long you guys been in here?" Mizuki asked. "A while." Azusa giggled. "You have a beautiful singing voice," Kazu said. Mizuki blushes, being embarrassed.

"I'm gonna walk around town and get some fresh air," Mizuki said, still blushing. Both of her nodded as she walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to take a shower. After the shower, she went to her room and putting on black denim short shorts, a light blue hoodie crop top with a black heart on the front pulling out the strings from the hoodie, She put on her converse, got her stuff and walked out of the house. Mizuki let her light brown hair out of her hoodie cause her back was getting a little worm. She started singing to herself again as she strolled the town, minding her own business. _"I wonder if I would be good at school."_ She thought to herself. She was in her world until someone tapped her shoulder. Mizuki turned around to see who it was. It was a young boy who is around the same age as her. He wore a monochrome suit with topaz colored eyes, his black hair with white stripes on one side, wearing rings on both of his middle fingers to keep his symmetry. "Yes?" She said with a smile on her face fighting off the blush. _"Wow, he's charming and very handsome as well," S_ he thought to herself. "Are you Mizuki Naomi by any chance?" The boy asked. "That depends who's asking." She responded, raising a brow as she crossed her arms. "Right, how rude of me. I'm Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death from the DWMA. A pleasure to meet you." Kid introduces himself to her as he takes out his hand for a handshake. "The pleasure is mine," Mizuki said, giving him a firm handshake. "Um Kid, any reason you were looking for me?" She asked, putting both of her hands in her back pockets. " Mizuki was looking confused as the two began walking again. "The reason why I'm was looking for you cause you have potential to the DWMA, and we want people to like you there." Kid responded as they arrived, an empty playground. "What's does the DWMA stand for anyway?" Mizuki asked as she began walking to the swing and sat down as she began to swing herself a little. Kid chuckled to himself as he followed her and sat down next to her. "The DWMA stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy. It's a school that Meister and their partner can change themselves into weapons go out on missions collecting ninety-nine kishin eggs and one witch's soul." Kid explained. After Kid finished explaining the information to Mizuki, he turned to her and saw a shock expression on her face with her jaw drop. "I know it's a lot to take in," he added, taking his index finger put it under her chin and closing her jaw. After a few minutes of silence, Mizuki snapped back to reality as the swing stopped swinging. "Y-yeah. I-i'm sorry I'm still trying to process this." She replied. Kid chuckled softly. "It's alright. You still have to think this over." He said, getting up from the swing giving out his hand to help her. Mizuki took his hand and stood up. "Thanks," She said as she stretches her arms. "You're welcome." He replied.

Both left the park and walked around town. Kid explained more about the school and how the system works. Mizuki comes to understand a bit more as she thinks about some more. It was about lunchtime, and Mizuki showed him some places to eat or to chat. They went to a melody cafè and ordered their food. The waiter set down their food on the table and walked away. Mizuki looked out the window as she began eating her food as does Kid. "So, have you thought of an answer yet?" Kid asked. "Not yet, I'll give you an answer later on today or tonight," Mizuki said as she continued eating. He nodded his head. "Also, do I know a place I can stay?" Kid asked as he finished his food. "You can stay over at my place since you came all this way to find me." She answered, finishing her meal as she pulled her wallet. Kid stopped her. "Don't worry; I got this; it's the least I can do." Kid said as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the food. "Okay. That's sweet of you."

Mizuki giggled. Both of them got up and left the restaurant and began their way back to Mizuki's house. When they arrived at the house, it's a two-story house with a medium-size backyard and a big balcony. Mizuki turned to him, showing the place he's going to stay. "Welcome to Naomi's residence, with a guest bedroom upstairs same with the bathroom," Mizuki said, unlocking the door, opening it, stepping aside to let Kid walk inside first. Kid walked inside as Mizuki followed him, closing the door behind her and locking it again. "Nice place you got here." Kid said, looking at the decorations of the house. "Thank you." She said as they took off their shoes. They walked into the living room and saw it empty. "Make yourself at home," Mizuki said, looking for her parents in the house. As Mizuki was still looking for her parents' kid looked at a letter on the coffee table. "Mizuki, I think your parents left you a letter before they went out." Kid said as Mizuki walked back to the living room, giving out a defeated sigh.

Kid gave Mizuki the letter, "You might wanna read this." Kid said. Mizuki took the letter from him and began reading it. The message said, _" Dear Mizuki, By the time you get to the house, Your Mother and I have already left to go out to work and won't be back in two weeks. I hope you take good care of yourself and we've thought that you should go to the DWMA. I think you would be a great and wonderful Meister who will find a great weapon as your partner." Love Kazu and Azusa Naomi._ Once she finished reading the letter and put it down on the table. She sat down on the couch as she took in a deep breath and let out slowly. She is taking all of this info in all at one time. She finally made a decision and turned to Kid as he crossed his legs. "Seem like you finally made up your mind." Kid said with a smirk on face. Mizuki nodded her head. "It seems like I have, and we are leaving tonight to go to the DWMA," Mizuki said, leaning on one side of the couch, closing her eyes. "Okay, you wanna pack your bag cause it's gonna be a long ride." Kid said. Mizuki opened her eyes got up from the couch, and walked upstairs to her room. She grabbed her black backpack with music notes on it and began packing some clothes for the trip. Once she's done packing, she took the bag and back downstairs and back to the living room. Mizuki looked at the kid sleeping on the couch. She giggled softly to herself as she set the bag down on the other side of the sofa. Mizuki sat down on the floor saw a long notepad on the coffee table. She smiled at herself, took the pen, and began writing her letter goodbye.

 **A/N: Alright Everyone that is the end of Mizuki's Chapter and she made her decision. But wait there's more there is going to be one person will be joining Mizuki with her journey to DWMA, Find out next time. This is AngelThief Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone Angel here and sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter to come out. Anyway, the chapter is here and hope you guys enjoy reading.**

Dante's Decision to DWMA?

Dante grew up in a small town in Mexico with his mother, Serena. His father, Carmelo, passed away to a brain tumor and breast cancer. Both of them try their best to carry on with their daily lives. It was early morning, and Dante began to slowly woke from his sleep. He yawned as he stretched his arms and began to rub his orange eyes. Dante got up and got out of bed to see if his mother is awake. When he opened the door and checked, she was still asleep. "You deserve some rest today after all the things you did to be a single mother." He thought to himself as he closed the door slowly and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. "Time to make some breakfast," He said, getting all the ingredients to make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. When he was in the middle of cooking the delicious smell began to linger in the kitchen and went upstairs. Serena began to smell the food she slowly woke up and stretched as she let out a yawn. "Something smells good." She said as she got out of bed and walked downstairs. Serena walked into the kitchen to see her son cooking breakfast for both of them. She couldn't help but smile and walked over to him. "Good morning Dante, " Serena said with a sweet smile on her face as she hugged behind him. "Good Morning, mom," Dante replied, flipping the pancakes in the pan and keep an eye on the bacon. "You didn't have to make breakfast for me, sweetie," His mother said, now letting him go and walked to the table. "I know, but I want to. You have been doing so much for me and want to return the favor." He said, letting out a small chuckle as he finished cooking the food and turning off the stove. Dante took two plates and put the food on them, carrying the plates on each hand like a waiter in a restaurant, setting them down on the table. Serena got up to get two cups and to the fridge to some juice carton out for the two to drink. "Dante, you are a lovely and amazing son," Serena said, pouring the juice into the two cups and putting the carton back in the fridge. "Don't forget about charming and a troublemaker," he added, getting the forks and knives out from the draw. Both of them got to the table at the same time. "You got that from your father," Serena said, giggling. They sat down and began eating the food. Serena stared at Dante for a while. Dante looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "What do I have something on my face?" Dante said as he finished his food. "No, I was just wondering about something," Serena said as she continued eating her food. "What are you wondering about?" Dante said he raised a brow. "I thought that you should go to that school. Who you might find an adorable, Meister." Serena said, finishing her food and drink as she got up and starts cleaning off the table, putting their dirty dishes in the sink.

"To be honest, I was thinking about it. Maybe. But I will have a decision today or tonight." Dante said as he got up from his seat, first finishing his drink. "I'm gonna take a shower and think about it some more outside." He said, making his way upstairs to the bathroom. After he took a shower and brushed his teeth, he walked to his room to get dressed. He wore a black tank top with a light blue dragon and black capris that just stop at his knees, putting on his converse shoes. After he got dressed, he fixed his bangs, got his keys and things. Walked downstairs, he saw his mother finished washing the dishes and turning off the water. She turned to him, giving him a motherly smile. "Go clear your head for a while," Serena said as she walked up to her and gave him a hug. Dante hugged her back and smiled. He started to walk around town, enjoying the sunny day until he heard a woman scream in the alleyway. Dante ran to where he heard the scream he sees some thugs pinning down a young girl with a dirty blonde in twin tails, green tie, a beige cotton vest with a long white button shirt, and a black and red checkered skirt. "What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this." One of the black thugs said.

Dante turned his right arm into a blue and scythe blade and got in between the two. "First thing first gentleman that is not how you treat a lady, " He said, slicing one of the thugs across his arm. "And the second thing It's way too early in the fucking morning to deal with you guys," Dante said as his other left arm turned into another scythe blade. The group of grunts charged him for the attack. Dante parried their switchblade as he sliced one of the grunts in the chest. "You son of a bitch," The other grunt said as he goes in for another attack. Dante dodged and kicked him into a garbage dumpster as the lid closed on top of him.

The last two grunts were scared and ran off. "Now that's over with. Are you hurt, miss?" Dante said as he turned to the girl as both of his arms turned back to normal. "I'm okay. Thank you for saving." She said with a smile on her face. "The pleasure all mine, oh where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. My name is Dante Cross, please to meet you." He said, taking the girl's hand and kissing it. The girl blushed and giggled as he let go of her hand. "My name is Maka Albarn, the pleasure is all mine," Maka said with a smile on her face. Both walked out of the alleyway, walking into town, enjoying the sight of Mexico. "If you don't mind me asking, Maka?" Donte said, looking confused, "Why, are you looking for me, anyway?" He asked, stretching his arms, putting them behind his head.

"The reason why I'm looking for you because you have something special to the world. I want you to come with me to the DWMA." Maka replied as they kept on walking, looking at some shops as they stop at the plaza, walking over to the bench and sat down. Dante jaw dropped, which made Maka busted out a laugh. "Keep that up, and a bug will fly in your mouth." She said, putting her finger under his chin and closed his mouth. He shook his head, trying to calm back to reality. "What is the DWMA?" Dante asking getting more and more interested. "The DWMA is a school the special train people like you and me to collect bad people soul called kishin. You and our Meister will go on different missions to collect ninety-nine souls and one witch soul so you can be the ultimate weapon wielded by Lord Death himself." Make finished explaining, which made Dante's mouth drop again and picked back up himself. "That's a lot of souls to get," He said, wiping the drool off his mouth. "Now let me ask you something," Maka replied as she got up from the bench turning to him stretching her hand. "Are you ready to start something new in your life?" Maka asked with a calm look. Dante got up and shook her hand, accepting the excitement of something new. "I am ready when do we leave," Dante asked. "We leave during sunset." Dante agreed as they walked back to his house. He unlocked the door and opened it to let Maka walk in first. He followed, closing the door behind him. Make looked around the living room "Nice place you got here." she said, holding her hands in front of her. Dante was about to say something until you .his mother Serena walked into the living room. "Dante, who is this?" His mother asked with a raised brow. "Mom, this is Maka Albarn. She's a student at the DWMA," Dante explained. "it's very nice to meet Ma'am. Your son saved from a group of. grunts today." Maka happily told as Dante laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Serena smiled and son giving him a hug. "I'm so proud of you," She said as he hugged her back, letting go of each other. "oh, I have some great news to tell you." Both of them said at the same time. "You go, first mom," He said

"I got you a motorcycle to travel around," Serena said. Dante tried his best not to his jaw drop for the third time in one day. "Y-you're kidding, right." He stuttered. "Nope," She said with the biggest smile on her face. "Now your turn for the good news," Serena chuckled, seeing her son looked shocked from the news. Dante snapped back into reality. "Mom, I decided that I'm going to DWMA.," he said. "That's wonderful, sweetie," Serena said. Make stepped in to get a word in. "May we the motorcycle?" Maka asked as Dante nodded. Serena nodded as of them went downstairs to the garage. He turned on the light and saw a black and blue motorcycle with a pair of motorcycle goggles with black leather fingerless gloves. Dante's jaw dropped as he saw his new bike. "Hey, Dante, why don't you take your bike for a test drive and please be safe. I wanna talk to Maka for a bit," His mom said, walking over to Maka. "Okay, I'll be back by dinner time," Dante said, putting the gloves and goggle, getting on the motorcycle, starting the engine and took off like the wind. "Maka let's go upstairs and chat for a while," Serena said with a smile on her face. Maka nodded her head as they both went upstairs to the living room to chat. Meanwhile, Dante going on a joy ride o his new motorcycle as the wind going through his dark red hair. He started singing to himself as he drives on the streets of Mexico he decided to go on a path that leads up to a huge hill to see the city. It took him an hour to get to the mountain and about thirty minutes walking to the top of the grassy knoll with his motorcycle parked beside him. Dante took a deep breath and let it out as he looked the beautiful view of his hometown, he laid down on the grass and looked at the clouds as he began to daydream. Serena and Maka started to talk about DWMA and what it can provide. "So Maka, if you don't mind me asking. What does the academy teach you over there?" Serena asked as she began to make dinner. Maka took a sip of her drink from the glass. "The school will teach him about how to stay in sync with his partner wavelength for both mind, body, and soul. It will also teach him how to defend himself and protect his partner of they will ever be in danger during a mission. But the most important thing that the school will teach him is soul resonance and to trust each other." Maka explained. Serena listened as she just finished cooking dinner. "Ms. Cross, I just wanted to thank you for letting your son come with me to the academy," Maka said, finishing her drink. "No need to be so formal; you can call me Serena, and to be honest, Dante is very excited to go to that school," Serena said as she said both girls started laughing.

It was going on sunset, and Dante began to slowly wake up from his nap as he yawned and stretched his arms. "That was a good nap, but I should really get going back to the house," he said, getting up pulling one last time before he got back on his motorcycle to drive back home. It was an hour drive back to the house. Dante made it to his house, parked it outside near the garage as he took off his gloves and goggle as he walked inside the house. "I'm back from the test drive," Dante said, chuckling as he walked into the kitchen, smelling dinner. "Welcome back, how was the test drive," Serena said as she fixing dinner. "It was amazing," Dante said with a chuckle as he sat at the table. After they finished eating. Maka stood up from her chair. "We should be taking our leave, Dante," she said. Dante nodded as he stood up as well. Serena smiled as she took the plates from the table. "Be safe, you guys?" Serena said, "we will," Her son said. As they began walking to the motorcycle and went on their way to the DWMA.

 **That is it for Dante's side of the story and now they are on their way to DWMA. I hope everyone enjoying reading this. See you guys next time this is Angel Signing** off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone Angel here and after a while here sorry, this chapter took so long and it is finally here. I hope you like it and Let's dive in the story, shall we.**

Welcome to Death City?

It was early morning Mizuki began to slowly wake up as she looked into the horizon of the sleepy sun rising with beautiful dawn greeting her. Kid looked behind him to see if she is awake. "Rise and Shine sleepyhead because we are finally here to Death City." Kid said with a small chuckle. She yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and saw the city. "W-wow, it's amazing," Mizuki said with an awe expression on her face, which made kid chuckle even more. Once they were in the city and into town. Kid and Mizuki walked around town as he began to explain some stores and to get some things for school. "Thanks for showing me around town also can I ask you something?" She said. "Sure, what is It Mizuki" He replied as they began walking to the school. "How would I know when I find the right partner for me And I am the right partner for them?" She asked.

Kid turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Trust your instinct and let it happen naturally" Kid replied with a smile as she let go of her shoulder. "Now let's go to the Academy," He said Mizuki nodded as the two went on their way to the school when they made it to the school after going up all those stairs. "Welcome to the DWMA, where you get Learn about Kishin Souls and a few other things." He explained. Mizuki nodded her head understanding the info he's giving her. They walked inside the school and began the tour of the school. He gave the visitors to the two went to the Death room to see Lord Death, but when they got to the office, there were two other people.

"Oh, I see you have two more people come on in you guys." Lord Death waving them over. Mizuki and Kid walked over to him and people. "Hello, there I am, Lord death. It's very nice to meet you." He said, introducing himself to her as he takes out his hand for a handshake. Mizuki took out her hand to shake his. "I'm Mizuki Naomi, and the pleasure is all mine" She introduced herself with a sweet smile, then lord Death looked at the boy with dark red hair "Who you might be a young man?" Lord death asked. "My name is Dante Cross; it's a pleasure to meet you," He said, bowing to him. Mizuki looked at Dante and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "He's handsome," She thought to herself. "Now that introduction is out of the way. Now let me ask you two a few questions."

Lord death said as he claps his hands. "Yes, Lord Death," Both of them said at the same time. "Are you a meister or a weapon?" He asked them. "I'm a meister," Mizuki said with confidence. Lord Death nodded as he is now looking over to Dante. "I'm a weapon for the type of weapon I am." He said as both of his arms transformed into the blue and black design on each blade. "I am a boomerang double sided scythe if my meister throws me and will come right back into their hands." He explained as his arms went back to normal. "Wonderful I shall get started with both of your enrollment may take a few days, and you guys don't have any place to stay Sid, Spirit comes out here please" Lord death. Then two men walked up beside Lord's death. One man looked like he spent most of his time at the bar crying over someone while the person looked like a zombie.

"Dante, this is Spirit Albarn; he will be your teacher and will teach you the of be a proper weapon for your meister." He explained. "I'll do my best, Spirit," Dante said. "I know you will," Spirit said. "Mizuki, this is Sid. He will be your mentor and will teach you self defense when you don't have a weapon," Lord Death explained. "I hope you are ready for some hardcore training, Mizuki. That was the man I used to be," Sid said as he walked up to her. "I will not disappoint you, Sid," Mizuki said with a smile on her face. "Good now shall we get going," Both Spirit and Sid said. "Yes, Sir," Both Mizuki and Dante with the biggest grin on their faces. "Oh, before you guys go, I have one last thing to say to you two." Lord Death said as the kids turned to Lord Death. "Yes, Lord Death?" Mizuki said. "Welcome to Death City, you guys," Lord Death said. "Thank you, Lord Death," They said, bowing to him as all four of them left the room.

Spirit, Dante, Sid, and Mizuki was the entrance of the school. "I guess this is where we part ways," Mizuki said, blushing a bit. "I guess so. Until we meet again, Angel-face," Dante said, giving her a wink, which made her blush even more. "Come on, Kid, we got training to do," Spirit said as he kept on walking. "Coming Spirit," Dante said, running after him. "Let's go Mizuki we are wasting daylight," Sid said as walked down the stair as well, and Mizuki followed. Hours and days went by, and Both Mizuki and Dante went through some vigorous training for their mind, body, and soul.

Mizuki and Sid did some mediation and some hand to hand combat training just in case she was weaponless, or her partner has been knocked out. Mizuki was stretching as Sid walked to applauding her. "I'm impressed Mizuki you manage this far most people would fail in a few hours or days. You are almost flawless, but there are some things you need to work on." Sid said as Mizuki sat on the ground meditating. "Don't everyone have flaws they need to work. No one is perfect even though we want to be." Mizuki said, clearing her mind. "Yes, that is true. The only thing you need to work on is your footwork and your posture, and you're golden." Sid explained, "Right, now let's get started," Mizuki said as she got up and dusting herself off. "You also need to know when to rest and push yourself," Sid said as his face leaned close to her. "If Push yourself too far and your wavelength with your partner will break. Do you want that? Mizuki?" Sid said with the most severe tone in his voice. Mizuki is leaning back, and a little scared as she shook her fear. "Good," He said as he leaned back with a smile on his face as he walked back to his grave. "Let's get some sleep so we can do a little more training. Also, I have one more piece of advice for you, and I want you to take this to heart." He said, turning to Mizuki. She regained her balance and gulped "Y-Yes Sid," She managed to mention trying to get herself calm and collected. "Trust your partner, and they will protect you with their life. Every emotion you feel they will feel as well." Sid said Mizuki nodded her head she smiled a bit as she walked to the house she was sleeping as the moon began to rise.

Meanwhile, with Dante and Spirit hardcore training with the clashed and sparks flying with scythe blades hitting with expression to kill or a man, this is a mission and will stop at nothing until they get what they want. "Alright, that should be it for tonight. Job well done, Dante," Spirit said as both of their arms transformed back to normal. "Thank you," Dante said, slowly panting. "That should be it for offense and defense. The only thing we need to work on his matching wavelength and calming mind.' Spirit explained. "But we before we hit the bed for the night, I need to tell you something vital," Spirit said with a severe tone. Dante nodded his head in response, "As a weapon, you need to protect your meister at all cost even if it has to cost you your life to protect your love," Spirit said. "I will lay down my life for my partner, and I will protect my meister through thick and thin." Dante sad putting his hand over his chest. "Don't EVER take over your meister's wavelength. You have to be one with your partner and always have faith in meister even though most of the time, they have no idea what they are doing." Spirit continued as both of them chuckled a bit. "Alright, let's get some sleep," Spirit said as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. Dante changed into his pajamas which is only tank top and sweatpants he got on the couch and went to sleep. The next morning Dante woke as he yawned and stretched his arms. Spirit was already up with a satisfied smile "You're with the training I have nothing else to each you. You can walk around or ride on your motorcycle to look around town, "Okay then," Dante said, as he got up from the couch, took a shower, and got dressed as he walked out of the door to some breakfast. Meanwhile, Mizuki began to slowly wake up as she stretched her arms and yawns as she got up from her bed. Sid was sitting in a chair, waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning, Mizuki," Sid said with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Sid" Mizuki greeted him back with a smile of her own. "I got some good news Mizuki," He said, getting up from the chair and walked up to her. "Really? What good news?" She asked as she raised a brow. "I was going through some reports I wrote down about your training for the past few days, and there is nothing left that I can teach you." He said explained as Mizuki got out of bed and stretched. "Oh, that's wonderful," She said, getting excited. "Yes, it is so you can spend the rest of your day looking around town. I'll let you get ready," Sid said he walked out of the room.

Mizuki nodded her head as she went to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. Mizuki walked you of the house and began to be on her way to the town to get herself breakfast as she made it to town. "I don't know what to get for breakfast." She said as she kept on walking around town until Mizuki heard a motorcycle engine as she turns to see who it is. It was Dante riding his blue and black motorcycle. He stopped in front of her turning off the driver as he put his goggles above his head. "Good Morning, Mizuki. How are you?"

Dante asked with a sweet smile on his face. Mizuki smiled back with a small blush came across her cheeks. "Good Morning, Dante. I'm good," She replied. "I saw this little café, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" He asked. "Okay," She replied as she got on his motorcycle, holding him from behind. He started his bike and went on their way to the café. When they got to the restaurant and ordered themselves something to eat along with something to drink, they started the conversation to get to know each other with some laughter here and there. "We just met each other a few days ago, and it feels like we have known each other for years," Dante said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah. Hey Dante, Can I ask you something?" Mizuki asked as she blushed a little as she took a sip of her drink as well. "Yes, my princess," he said as he gently took her hand into his. Mizuki giggled at a cute nickname as she continued. "Actually, can we have a joy ride around town?" Mizuki asked as they finished their coffee, and Dante paid for it and began to walk out of the café. They got back on the motorcycle and began to drive around town with wind blowing through their hair as they fill the air with laughter. It looks like the beginning of their partnership.

 **That would be the end of the chapter hope you like it. The next chapter will be up soon. This is Angel Signing off.**


End file.
